There have been a large number of researches made on 3,3,3-trifluoropropene, which is the target compound of the present invention, and derivatives thereof.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of producing 3,3,3-trifluoropropene by fluorination of 1,1,1,3-tetrachloropropane with hydrogen fluoride in gas phase in the presence of a chromium fluoride-carrying activated alumina catalyst and/or a phosphoric acid-carrying alkaline-earth metal catalyst, wherein, during or after the fluorination, oxygen or oxygen-containing gas is added in an amount of 5 to 30 mol % based on the total supply amount of the raw material.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method of producing 3,3,3-trifluoropropene by reacting 1,1,1,3-tetrahalopropane with a theoretically excessive amount of anhydrous hydrogen fluoride in gas phase at a temperature of about 200° C. or higher through the use of a compound of a transition metal such as cobalt, chromium or iron.
Similarly to Patent Document 2, Patent Document 3 discloses a method of producing 3,3,3-trifluoropropene by fluorinating a halogenated hydrocarbon in gas phase in the presence of a chromium oxyfluoride catalyst.
On the other hand, Patent Document 4 discloses a method of producing 3,3,3-trifluoropropene by providing 1,2-dichloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene as a starting material, converting the 1,2-dichloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene to 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene, and then, hydrogenating the 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene by coexistence with ammonium formate etc. in the presence of a palladium catalyst.
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a method of producing 3,3,3-trifluoropropene by thermal decomposition of trifluoromethoxysilane.